


RedBeliever: Wedding Night

by changingdestiny4



Series: Ruby and Henry Love Story [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BelieverWolf, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, RedBeliever, Ruby and Henry Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: A lemon one shot in which, following their wedding, Henry and his beloved bride Ruby finally consummate their union. (All lemons are extracted from fics written by fellow author kenriot1214 from Fanfiction.net, known as Riotstarter1214 over here, and with permission.)





	RedBeliever: Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, how are you ? This is my third one shot within my "Ruby and Henry Love Story" series here and it follows "RedBeliever: Wedding Bells". It will focus on Henry and Ruby's wedding night as per the title.
> 
> In regards to the lemons, I extracted them from two other fics posted here and on Fanfiction.net that were written by my fellow author Riotstarter1214, who gave me permission to use them. So please give all of your thanks to him for the lemons. I did edit out the names from the characters within those two fics to Henry and Ruby's names for this fic and changed other words like 'lover' to 'husband while erasing some of the original sentences from the lemon sections. I also edited the 'F' words a bit since I personally don't curse. All of the non lemon parts and the kissing scene at the beginning are written by me however.
> 
> And now let's get on with the show.

Following their wedding and after arriving at the Enchanted Forrest, the place where they'd chosen for their honeymoon, at nightfall, Henry picked up his bride Ruby and carried her bridal style into a beautiful clearing deep within a majestic group of tall, sparkling fruit trees that formed a canopy around it. The grass that made up the clearing was a rich shade of green and adorned with beautiful multicolored flowers whose strong but delicious and enticing fragrance permeated the air around them. In the center of the clearing was a beautiful queen sized mattress covered in thick, fluffy, luxurious sheets, gold and white, and red pillows.

Sprinkled on top of the bed were also beautiful red rose petals and surrounding it were small lit candles. The stars above shone brightly while the moon above cast a ray of light into the clearing, blanketing it in an ethereal glow. Next to the mattress lay a round ice bucket with a two bottles of the most expensive wine Henry could purchase, red and white each.

Henry then placed her gently back onto the ground and Ruby took a moment to admire the setting and the beautiful night sky above while breathing in the wonderful fragrance from the flowers, all of it filling her with wonder at everything her husband set up. She then turned back to face him and wrapped her arms around him while staring deep into his eyes at him and with that radiant smile she reserved just for him, her dark brown hair flowing gently around her shoulders.

"Oh Henry, this is such a beautiful place you've chosen for us and I just love how you set up everything", Ruby said to him, truly appreciating the work he put into it and causing her to love him even more. "This will truly be a wonderful honeymoon experience for us".

"I'm glad you approve my love", Henry said in response while wrapping his own arms tightly around Ruby and using his warm fingers to gently caress her cheek while his eyes shone with pure love for his wife. "And I agree. I'm just so glad to have you here, in my arms, married to me, and loving me as we embark upon our journey and the rest of our lives together."

"So am I darling. So am I", she answered, tightening her arms around him. Her eyes then darkened with lust and she added, "And now I believe it's time for my sweet husband to take me to bed, or should I say, take us to bed".

Henry returned her seductive smile with his own, lust evident in his own eyes.

"You're right my gorgeous werewolf. I do believe it is. In fact, I believe it's time for our very first time together and I'm so happy I saved myself for you."

"Me to Henry, me to", Ruby answered in response, after which she leaned towards her young and handsome husband until their lips met in a kiss. They pressed their lips hard together as they kissed and soon Henry's mouth opened and Ruby pushed her tongue deep into his mouth which led to them devouring each others lips while frenching deeply like there was no tomorrow. Their tongues slid against the others until they began dueling for dominance until their tongues intertwined. They also took turns sucking hard on each others tongues, causing them to moan deeply into each other's mouths. Their intense kissing session continued until they had no choice but to part for air.

Once that was done, they began stripping each other of their clothes until they were as naked as the day they were born. Ruby's eyes gazed upon her her husband's body up and down with desire as she licked her lips.

#She reached out and grabbed his cock. "Oh my…" she whispered staring at it. "So big," she said making him smirk at her. Words every man loves to hear. She grabbed it slowly pumping his shaft.

Ruby let go of his member and pulled herself towards the edge of the bed. Her lower lips were wet making Henry's cock twitch. This did not go unnoticed. "I want you inside me now!"

With a nod, Henry descended upon her. His cock stood at her soaking lips. Ruby let a small moan escape her lips as she felt the tip of his member touch her slit. She felt him slowly but surely penetrate her folds. "Henry…" she moaned feeling him enter her. The tip of his cock already inside her. She gasped again feeling his shaft pushing into her. There was no sign of pain on her lovely face and Henry felt nothing but tightness.

He let out a deep breath as he filled her to the hilt. Ruby was just so damn tight. "F**k you are tight!" hissed Henry resisting the intense urge to blow his load.

Ruby could see him struggling. She then looked into his eyes. "Don't hold back. Unleash your inner strength and take me," she whispered.

"Ruby…" said Henry as felt her legs wrap around him.

"Take me Henry as hard as you can," she begged. Her eyes shining with lust for the young man inside her.

Henry began at a slow pace. His hips moved in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. Ruby held him as he moved. He filled her up completely. She felt so full. Her soft moans told that she approved and wanted more. She matched his thrusts making him moan. She could tell he was holding back. She could feel it.

"Henry…" Ruby whispered. "You don't have to hold back. I want you to f**k me," Ruby said making his cock twitch again. "Don't hold back. Take me."

With a nod, Henry picked up the pace. His thrusts increased. Ruby's moans became louder with each thrust as she held onto him. She could feel his cock pushing deeper into her and reveled in the feeling and sensation. It felt so good and she wanted more. "That's it! F**K… just like that!" Ruby cried in bliss, her juices flowing around his cock. She had never felt like this before.

"Ruby… you feel so incredible!" Henry moaned moving faster. She held him so firmly.

"Harder," she begged wanting him to plow her cunt. "F**k me harder!"  
Henry gripped her hips and complied with her request. He pulled himself out until only the head of his cock was still inside. Ruby felt the loss of him and looked at him. "Henry… Oh F**K! Henry!" Ruby screamed in pure bliss as she felt him thrust into her burying his cock into her tight cunt filling her to the hilt.

"OH… WOW! Henry!" Ruby praised with euphoric bliss.

Henry shifted their position as he lifted her up and laid down on the bed so Ruby could ride him. As he f**ed her, his eyes roamed over her writhing form. Ruby was a beautiful woman and seeing her racked with pleasure only made her even more beautiful. Her body glistened with sweat as she bounced on him, her hair flailing with movement. His eyes locked onto her breasts.#

#He moved his hand up rolling his thumb over a hardened nipple adding to the sensations. He took the other back into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and sucking gently. The warmth and tightness of her cunt was beginning to drive him insane, not to mention the vibration from the beads coming through her walls.

"Oh wow Henry" Ruby moaned out as she began to move up on him.

She quickly closed her eyes, going silent as he was withdrew almost completely. That terrible empty feeling was proving she was becoming addicted to his cock. She then rolled her head back as she open her eyes and moaning loudly as he thrust back in filling her so deeply "OH F**K YES!" She whimpering as he rolled her throbbing nipple within his fingertips. "FILL MY CUNT MORE, PUSH YOUR BIG DICK INTO ME MORE, PLEASE...I WANT YOU TO F**K ME SO MUCH...DON'T STOP, DON'T EVER F**KING STOP!"

Complying with Ruby's demands he griped her hips tighter before lifting her up again until only his head was still inside her before pulling her back down causing her to throw her head back in sudden as a loud cry passed through her lips.

Ruby then used her hands that were still placed on his shoulders to begin to ride him at her own pace.

Her motions involved her whole body and as she bounced up and down on him no part of her body remained still. Henry's hands glided up and down his Ruby's back from her ass to her neck and then back down again. The dark brown locks of her hair flew up and down just as she did on top of her husband as she increased her movements, the volume of her moans increasing.

At this point Henry's lustful gaze was locked on her beautiful breasts. With each of her movements, those two mounds would bounce. Taking his hands from where he had them on her ass, he placed them on the bed to balance himself as he leant up and captured a hardened nipple between his teeth. At the same time he thrust himself up, making Ruby arch her back and give him better access to her tits while she suddenly screamed in pleasure.

"F**k, Henry," Ruby begged hoping he could go faster. "F**K ME FASTER!"

He began thrusting even harder into her. Her pussy was slick and tight as her inner muscles clenched around him his invading length.

"OH, GOD! OH, F**K YES! F**K, DO IT FASTER! F**K ME FASTER Henry!" she gasped. Her hair moved wildly as her body moved with great passion.

"Do you like it Ruby?" He growled, taking his lips off her nipple as he kept thrusting harder and faster. "Do you like have my cock inside you?"

"OH YES! YES! DON'T STOP! KEEP F**KING ME"

He pounded into her with greater ferocity, moving his cock inside her tight folds with great vigor as his eyes locked onto hers. She looked so beautiful, her naked body moving to the rhythm of his thrusts as her climax was rapidly approaching.

Ruby's eyes suddenly widen as a high-pitched scream ripped through her and escapes her lips as she felt Henry's cock hit her sweet spot. Smiling to himself, he then started hitting her sweet spot and watched with satisfaction as he felt her nails dig into his skin.

"OH Henry My Goodness THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE!" She cried with great passion. "Ah-Ah-Ah F**K Henry YOU'RE SO GOOD! YOU'RE SO F**KING GOOD!" At this point, Ruby had lost all control, and all she cared about was the feel of the young man that was f**king her. Her motions became wilder as did her screams and Henry loved every moment of it.

He could feel that he was getting closer to the edge, and wanted nothing more than to release his seed into her but was trying his best to keep it under control. He wanted his wife to cum first. One of his hands released its grip on her bed sheets and reached forward to play with her sensitive clit, as he rubbed it gently with his finger. Ruby's light blue eyes rolled nearly rolled into the back of her head as Henry's name was screamed from her lips as she came hard. Her orgasm was something like an earthquake of pure bliss, she had never felt anything like this in all her life. She could feel her inner walls convulsing and contracting around his throbbing cock, and her juices erupting out of her core and coating his stiff shaft as he kept on pounding into her.

His head lolled back onto his pillow as he felt her hot cunt surrounding him tighten and spasm as she screamed his name, signaling that she was cumming. He moaned loudly as he felt her juices gush around him, but he wouldn't stop. However with the increase of pleasure, he could only manage two more thrusts before he let out a grunt along with her name as he came blasting his hot cum into her. "F**k Ruby that was amazing."

Ruby sat on his still erect dick as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms before she collapsed onto her husband's chest. Taking deep breaths Henry began to idly stroke Ruby's hair.#

"That was amazing Henry. Absolutely perfect", Ruby sighed as she cuddled into him, feeling totally satiated. Considering their first time together and the fact that neither of them had ever been with anyone else before, Henry turned out to be a natural despite going slow at first.

"You were wonderful yourself dear", Henry replied to the beautiful woman lying on top of him. "One thing I look forward to in our marriage is more moments like this and with as much passion as this night was for us."

"So do I my love, so do I", Ruby said in response, smiling at Henry. She then thought back to how good it felt when he filled her up with his seed and added, "And on a side note, whenever we make love, you be sure to always spill your load deep inside of me and never waste it. It feels so good when you do it and that's an order from your beautiful wife".

Henry grinned up at her, knowing better than to refuse an order from her.

"Your wish is my command", he wisely and happily answered, and then added, "I love you so much my dear sweet werewolf."

"I love you to my handsome writer", Ruby responded and meaning every word of it, just as much as he meant it to her. The two lovebirds then relaxed in the afterglow of their lovemaking and fell asleep in each others arms with content smiles on their faces.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N And there you have it and I hope it was enjoyable. And please remember, all credit and thanks for the lemon scene goes to my fellow author Riotstarter1214. 
> 
> The reason I bracketed two sections of the lemons with # was to show that each section came from a different fic written by him. The first section comes from a fic entitled "What Happens In Russia Stays In Russia", while the second one comes from a fic entitled "Supergirl Makes A Deal" I chose the first one to begin things since it seemed to fit better for the beginning of Henry and Ruby's first time (yes they were virgins within this universe before this fic for those who haven't read the first two preceding one shots), context wise, while I continued with the second one since it was hotter and for me, the hotter the better. Please feel free to check out those two fics if you want. They're really good if any of you want to read a good lemon.
> 
> At first I was going to modify the lemons at the beginning of Ruby's first time but didn't feel like it in the end. So my head canon will say that she already broke her cherry by accident due to exerting herself for some reason, and that's why she didn't feel pain when she was first penetrated.
> 
> Also for anyone who hasn't read the other two preceding fics within this universe, Henry's 17 while Ruby's 22.


End file.
